


Blue Tropical Nights

by ToxicWolf



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Guns, M/M, Multi, Original Fiction, Pirates, Punk, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWolf/pseuds/ToxicWolf
Summary: Vaas' death had an impact on the islands under Hoyt's control, but a supplant has been found or rather he has always been around and with his new-found power he is ready to take the leader-role seriously.
Relationships: Hunter Alvizo/?





	Blue Tropical Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first work, but rather the first serious I have made. The story is mostly to give my own character some depth.  
> I ain't native english spoken so please don't be too harsh, constructive criticism is very welcome or if you wanna see something in future chapters.
> 
> Hunter's Toyhouse if you wanna see my punk https://toyhou.se/2843391.hunter

The sky was dimly lit by the stars shining brightly over the island placed in the Banda sea. The Island was basically marked as off territory for the Indonesian authorities, and mostly the island’s people would be left by themselves by the locals. Everyone knew it was a suicide mission getting too close to the island and staying around for catching fish could become a big issue with the pirates that occupied the land and waters around it.

The hunter slightly shifted his footing without making any noise, only the boars could be heard in the nearby dense forest, patrolling and looking for food as squeals could be heard from time to time when a fight occurred between the most dominant individuals in the pack. The man took in a few heavy breaths as he looked through the sight of his rifle, focused on a small lake in the valley below him, but nothing was to see yet so he let his guard down for now. The air was heavy due to the night’s high humidity which made the grass under the man uncomfortable wet. His attention swiftly focused on the lake when movement could be seen at the edge of the water two creatures had arrived for their routinely night drink as the hunter slowly lifted the rifle to look through the sight again, seeing the two cassowaries confidently drinking.

“Fucking birds.” The hunter commented as he watched them from afar. He then rested the aim on the biggest of the birds, probably the female, but it was hard to determine from the distance and scarce light. His finger moved to the trigger as he softly pressed on it firing a bullet towards the unsuspecting birds. A loud noise could be heard as the birds chaotically ran away from their drinking spot. He had hit his target so he swung the rifle up on his shoulder walking towards where the birds had been standing.

Upon reaching the lake it became clear that the bird had been shot in an organ and was bleeding critically, so he followed the glistening blood trail to find the bird at the end of it. The man smiled happily looking at his accomplishment for the night. Out of his pocket he got some thin rope and tied the bird's feet together in an attempt to make it easier to carry, but when he lifted it he groaned at the heavy weight of the bird, it was at least 50 kg he had to carry back to camp, just the thought made him tired. Most people on the island feared the cassowaries as they could really ruin someone’s day if they wanted to, not only did the locals watch out for them, but even his own men would sometimes come back from patrols covered in blood because of an attack by the birds. He gritted his teeth by the thought of anyone being so dumb and thoughtless, it was another story when it was a tiger attack at least then they would have learned their lesson by not respecting nature and it’s residents. Soon another night would have passed without the man getting any sleep, it was mostly due to months upon months of late night activities, parties, drinking, smoking things the men in his camp enjoyed and therefore he had joined them most of the nights. The temperature was always at a high number, but he had noticed the dry months made his men more active at least doing the nights.

The yellow light from the camps many bonfires shinned in the man’s ice blue almost grey eyes as he entered the camp, maybe calling it a camp was too unbefitting since it was more a compound housing around 200 people, mostly soldiers since he didn’t like having women or children in the way of their business. They still lived on the island, he didn’t deny his soldiers a family life, but they had to live in a separate town. The only clear rule he had made for his men was to stay away from the slaves. He found it too disgusting for any of the men to have an intimate relationship with the local population of the island, who were now slaves caring for the cannabis fields.

“Open the fucking gate and stop sleeping when you are on duty or I will make you sleep permanently!” the hunter yelled at a resting guard who was supposed to control the gate. The threat made the man jump in his seat as he almost fell to the ground as he rushed over to get the gate opened for his boss. The soldier had a dark reddish tone to his skin hinting most of his days were spent in the burning sun. He wore light brown cargo pants that barely fit around his belly. ‘ _He might not be the best physically looking soldier in the camp, but he is one of the more trustworthy._ ’ The hunter thought to himself as he walked past the sweaty soldier.

“Don’t let me catch you asleep again.” He said without turning to face the soldier.

“Yes of course Hunter, I’m sorry I won’t make that mistake again.” The soldier answered nervously as he proceeded to close the gate again. The camp was not as lively as it would have been earlier in the night and only a few men were still hanging around one of the fires, drinking and small talking. The hunter went over to them and threw the bird on the ground in front of the men; they looked confused at the big bird as if they had never seen one.

“I thought I’d go hunting a little and keep the population down so the newcomers don’t come back with too many injuries due to their stupid faces.” The hunter said with a cold voice as he looked the biggest guy amongst them in the eyes, smirking a little by seeing how it made the man uncomfortable.

“Yeah I’m sorry, I mean it’s not my fault they go wandering off into the wilderness and can’t defend themselves. We have been recruiting idiots lately if you ask me, but I will get someone to prepare the cassowary for tomorrow's evening.” The soldier said rubbing the back of his crew cut head as if it would hide him from the boss putting him in a bad light. The blue eyed man just stared at him with cold eyes and no other form of emotion on his face; he knew how much some of the soldiers hated him, but also that they got paid too well to riot.

“Oh and Eko is looking for you.” Said the smallest guy of the three men as if it could take the attention away from the tall soldier who was currently more interested in the mud on his shoes. “He should be at your house.” The man continued with a head jerk up towards the house highest up in the compound.

“What does he want?” the hunter said with a lifted brow as if the topic really did interest him in some form.

“I don’t know man, he just told us to tell you he wanted to talk with you when you came back.” The man looked tired, but pleased that the two men hadn’t gotten into a fight. The hunter nodded in agreement and turned towards his house, letting his boots scrape the moist earth, too tired to really care. After climbing a few ladders and stairs he was in front of the door to his house as he saw the house was casting out light, meaning that Eko was still awaiting his arrival.

Upon opening the door the familiar fetor hit him, entering his lungs with a burning sensation. The air was heavy and made it hard to breathe even though he was used to the smell, he knew Eko had been waiting for him for hours without considering opening windows. Houses in the compound were mainly built of bamboo and straws, a giant fire hazard if asking anyone with a brain, but most people didn’t care too much and it made it easier for fresh air to slip in, even though Eko had clearly contaminated the air too fast. Hunter’s brows furrowed by Eko’s casual way of using his house, sitting with his boots on the table smoking and drinking as it pleased him.

“Hey been awaiting you Hunter, got some news from the big boss.” Eko smiled as he took a sip from a beer that was standing on the table. Eko was from South Sulawesi where he had lived with his family till he turned 15, here he joined the army for a few years. When he returned to his family he had soon after joined the Privateers led by Hoyt, a South African crime lord, basically he was the one that controlled shit around here. It’s not like Eko was in a higher rank than Hunter, but their positions weren’t far apart so there was always some tension between the two men, both knowing if Hoyt wanted change it would happen. Hunter shifted his weight and leaned on the door frame with one arm over his head awaiting Eko to continue.

“Don’t just stand there Hunter, come on it’s your house don’t be shy.” The older man gestured to Hunter to take a seat on the opposite site of the table. Eko was very ordinary looking, having the normal features of the Indonesian people beside he was very well-trained with a rather slim figure. His sideburns were starting to have a hint of grey in them and his facial features were also slowly showing his age or just the fact that the man was living a rather unhealthy lifestyle, not that anyone out here had health as their first priority.

Hunter walked over to the chair on the other side of the table looking the older man dead in the eyes, not giving off any expression of what was on his mind.

“Then tell.” Hunter said not taking his eyes off Eko while helping himself to a smoke, leaning back into the chair.

“You know Hunter, the boss likes you and I ain’t one to interfere. I know you and I have had some trouble in the past, but really I’m not interested in what you got going here.” The older male said in a calm tone while he made small hand gestures. “Anyway.” He proceeded as he took out a map from his pants folding it out on the table that had a few cigarette butts spread around on it. “Hoyt wants you to go to Mamani Island tomorrow to pick up a few weapon crates and transport them to South Island.”

“Why should I do it, can’t his own men do that? It's not like it needs that much brain power.” Hunter said in an annoyed tone as he took another blow of the cigarette exhaling it through his nose blowing a cloud of smoke.

“Yes of course, but the thing is some outsiders have been spotted close to the shore of the island, he knows how much you like catching outsiders for him, like back in the day.” Eko said while pointing at a spot on the map which were probably an indication to where they were last seen. “It’s just some stupid westerners who hadn’t learned not to mess around.” He continued trying to catch Hunter’s gaze to see if there was any response.

“Yeah I used to do that shit for him when I was just a kid, I ain’t his dog anymore. Tell him to find someone else for the job.” Hunter made sure he didn’t have to repeat himself and inhaled the cigarette another time.

“200.000 usd.” Eko said without hesitation. “They are money bags.” He ended his speech by putting out his cigarette on the table as he got up from his seat. The man exited the house without looking back and could be heard making his way out of the compound as he yelled to random soldiers. Hunter stood in the door following Eko with his eyes. “What a prick.” He mumbled to himself as he walked over to his undone bed almost dropping so hard on it that it cracked. He wasn’t himself with so little sleep; normally this behavior wouldn’t be tolerated. Hunter closed his eyes and dozed off. 

***

Soon the buzzing sound of the compound that awoke could be heard and a new day started. Hunter rolled over in his bed already burning hot, mostly because he had forgotten to take off his pants last night. A displeased grunt slipped out from his lips as he managed to get himself up in a sitting position and proceeded to stretch. He looked down himself seeing how dirty his pants had become last night after his little bird hunt and grunted with the fact his bed now had dirt in it. The man took off his pants and threw them to the ground and took a new clean pair on, they were light grey and had big pockets at the side of the legs, then he took off the belt from the dirty pants and tied it around his waist. It contained a pocket with a walkie talkie and a gun holster. He then proceeded to put on a leg holster for his Combat Troodon, though he hated using knives as they were rarely used on these islands, but it was better to be safe than sorry. The hunter sighed as he looked at a few tank tops covering a chair, it wasn’t a good idea to meet Hoyt in a distasteful manner, but he also couldn’t give two fucks about this prick’s disliking. So he chose to go without a top to better handle the summer heat.

A foul smell entered Hunter’s nostrils upon opening the door of his house, some soldiers were dancing around a bonfire like monkeys as they burned a body. Hunter started to descend down the stairs till he reached the ground level and made his way to the men who were still celebrating something.

“What are you fuck faces doing!” He yelled at the top of his lungs as he gritted his teeth. No one answered and the entire camp seemed to have gone silent. The leader softly rubbed the skin between his brows as he again began to speak, this time in a softer tone. “Just tell me who did this.” He continued as he looked down at a half burned corpse of a young looking female. One of the soldiers who were standing behind Hunter in one of the houses finally answered the blue eyed leader.

“It was Ratna. He killed the girl, she was a prostitute in the nearby city, he said she gave him some STD so he killed her.” The man made a gurgling sound and sent a blob of brown saliva towards one of the men who had earlier been dancing around the fire. Hunter looked the man over that had just spoken and then turned his gaze to the now nervous looking man standing at the fire. “Hunter I’m sorry, but that bitch did me dirty.” His thick accent filled the silent camp. “I won’t do it again I swear.” Ratna, now looking more scared with his leader not answering, but instead just staring at him, Hunter then slowly walked towards him. He only stopped when he was all the way up in the other man's face, feeling each other's body heat and letting each other's odor blend together.

“You know Ratna I always admired your stupidity, it made you shielded off from the troubles in this world. It amazes me that when you finally get yourself cocked over quite literally you go kill some innocent girl, without even going to me first.” Hunter paused as he looked the man dead in the eyes. “You are a fucking idiot! If you don’t want to get shit like that, then don’t fuck around with random whores! Oh and may I remind you it’s not even her own fault it’s you and your buddies' faults you share that shit together.” Even though his entire body was fueled with anger he managed to keep his face straight as he slowly began to undo the other man’s pants.

“What are you doing?!” Ratna nervously protested, but not moving due to being too scared even with his pants now around his knees.

“Take them off.” Hunter demanded giving a short glance at the man’s boxers.

“What are you doing? I’m sorry I already said I’m sorry.” He almost barked into the face of his leader though he still followed his demand.

“You see Ratna, you might have called that girl useless and I agree to some point, the sex business she was done with of course, but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t be used in the fields. Now hold it.” Hunter looked to the man’s crotch very unamused by the leaking member. ‘ _I don’t get these men._ ’ Ratna took the member in his hand holding it by the head while his entire body was shaking with fear.

“Good boy.” Hunter said in a calm tone as he in a rapid move cut off the other man’s dick, which made the man scream in agony as he passed out and fell to the ground with his now cut off member tightly gripped in his hand.

“Put him in the fields and remember no mercy, he is just a slave now.” Three soldiers jumped at the command of the leader and got the guy up and carried him away. “Don’t repeat his mistake.” Hunter said as he walked towards the docks slightly smirking to himself. ‘ _I wonder if they ever learn or if I have to keep inflicting pain on them. Well at least the day started out pretty well._ ’

At the docks was a familiar face, Eko, he was sitting on a barrel smoking as usual. The two men locked eyes and Hunter confronted him. “Ain’t it time to go back to your lover?” his blue eyes pierced the other man. “Ah my dear friend I’m sorry to disappoint you Hoyt and I ain’t really a thing. And don’t forget which person gave you that ugly acid scare on your face.” Eko said with a chuckle. Hunter walked over to him and leaned close to his ear. “Well at least Hoyt ain’t fucking my wife.” Hunter smirked as he leaned away from Eko and gave him a soft slap on the cheek as he continued walking towards one of the boats. Soon a few men jumped into the boat with him all geared up, the plan was to transport the crates to Hoyt and then go human hunting for the tourists that had ventured onto the South Island. The guard who was sleeping at the gate yesterday came running towards the boat with a Kriss Vector in his hands, almost unable to breath as he reached the boat and handed Hunter the gun. Neither of the men said anything, the leader just nodded in approval as the boat's motor was started and Eko jumped into the front of the boat, facing away from Hunter as he sat down.

‘ _So time for some hunting._ ’ The blue eyed leader thought as the motor on the boat gassed up and they took off towards Mamani Island.


End file.
